


you to hold me through this winter

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Mark’s never seen snow like this before.





	you to hold me through this winter

**Author's Note:**

> this is the ninth of eleven prompts that have been requested, and fills the prompt: markjinbum - m. when it rains/snows/storms. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!

Mark’s never seen snow like this before. It had been cold last winter, his first winter in this apartment with Jaebum and Jinyoung, and it had snowed, but not like this. Not to the point of being stuck in here all day, the point of being told not to come into work because the weather’s just too much. It’s unlike any winter that Mark’s ever experienced: things like this just don’t happen in California.

“Things like this don’t usually tend to happen here, either,” is what Jinyoung says when Mark tells them so. “Outside feels like the coldest it’s ever been.”

That day, Jinyoung had braved the snow to make a trip to the convenience store down the street, stocking up on more food just in case it gets colder. He’d gone out with what looked like two different scarves wrapped around his neck, and had insisted on wearing a pair of mittens over a pair of gloves. He looked, to put it rather mildly, ridiculous.

Now, the three of them are huddled together on the couch under two layers of blankets. Jaebum’s leaning against Mark’s shoulder with one of the blankets pulled halfway up over his face, half watching the film that’s playing on the TV. Mark had been gaming before Jaebum joined him, but having Jaebum next to him had won out against being able to concentrate properly, as it so often does.

“I’ll go out the next time one of us needs to,” Jaebum offers, his voice muffled behind the blanket, and Mark squeezes his shoulder in a silent thank you. At any other time, he’d be the one volunteering, but Jinyoung and Jaebum have been insistent that he shouldn’t have to (and really, it’s appreciated).

 

 

When it’s Jaebum’s turn to go to the store, he takes longer than usual. Longer than Jinyoung did the last time he went. Has it really got that bad out there? Mark looks out of the window each day when he wakes up, and he can’t tell if the snow’s got any deeper, if the streets have got any icier. He hasn’t seen anything in the news that indicates it’s got worse, hasn’t seen a change in the weather forecast.

Jinyoung starts worrying the moment Jaebum’s been gone for longer than twenty minutes.

“He’s not picking up his phone,” he says, frustrated, stabbing at the screen of his phone before putting it to his ear again.

“Leave it, Jinyoungie – you know he’d call if something was actually wrong,” says Mark.

At that, Jinyoung seems to relax a little – he has to know it’s true – though it doesn’t stop him from leaving a voicemail. (“Jaebum-hyung, I’m sure you’re fine out there, but just in case you’re not, please call me or Mark. Call us both. Or, just be safe out there and get home soon.”)

Luckily, Jaebum does get home soon. Perhaps even more thankfully, the reason why he was out for so long is revealed the moment Mark hears the front door opening and closing: from the hallway, there’s a tiny, quiet meow.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen ever so slightly at the sound: apparently, he’s heard it too.

“Oh,” he says, unable to hide a smile, “of course.”

Jaebum comes into the living room with a tiny ball of black fur in his arms. One of the carrier bags he’s holding has got to contain tins of cat food.

“I couldn’t leave her out there,” he tells Mark and Jinyoung before either of them even get the chance to say hello. “I don’t know whether she’s even a stray or not, but she shouldn’t be out there. Here.” Jaebum thrusts the kitten into Mark’s arms. “I don’t know when the last time she ate was, but I know that it wasn’t recently enough.”

As it turns out, one of the bags from the store does indeed contain cat food. Jaebum empties a can out onto a dish while Jinyoung fills a bowl with water. Mark just blinks down at the cat in his arms. She’s very small, and very fluffy, but fortunately she seems relaxed about being somewhere new with new people. Once the bowls have been placed on the floor in the kitchen, Mark sets the cat down beside them.

“That’s your birthday present, Jaebum-ah,” Mark says jokingly, nodding down at the kitten as they watch her eat. “Getting to have her in here.”

Jaebum opens his mouth like he’s going to argue, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown, but Jinyoung’s talking before he can say anything.

“You know we’re joking,” Jinyoung says, pulling Jaebum closer with an arm around his waist and kissing the side of his head. “We’d let you have her in here regardless, and we’ve had your present for months. Right, Mark-hyung?”

“Right,” says Mark, and he takes a step closer so he can press a kiss to Jaebum’s forehead. “We’ll take care of her.”

 

 

By the time Jaebum’s birthday actually does roll around, it’s still just as freezing outside, and the cat’s still with them. She doesn’t officially have a name yet, but Jinyoung’s taken to calling her Snow.

“Bit of a strange name for a black cat, isn’t it?” Mark wonders the first time he hears Jinyoung say it.

“It’s the reason she’s here,” says Jinyoung. “And besides, I like the irony.”

Of course he does.

So: Jaebum’s birthday. It’s a quieter than usual affair because of the snow, and Jaebum assures them that he doesn’t mind staying in (“Just means you guys will have to treat me again some other time, right?”). Messages from family and friends arrive throughout the day: promises to hang out and celebrate once the weather’s cleared up.

In the afternoon, they eat cake and give Jaebum his gifts. Snow sits in Jaebum’s lap and refuses to move – not that he’d actually try to shoo her off, no matter how difficult it makes opening presents.

The only time Jaebum lets her out of his sight all day is when they retreat to the bedroom to fuck, the door shut firmly behind them so she can’t get inside. Mark and Jinyoung get Jaebum in the middle, lying back comfortably against the pillows as they kiss him, as they slowly work his clothes off. (He insists on keeping his socks on, though. Mark tells him it’s weird, but Jaebum just claims he’d be too cold without them.)

They pull the covers up over them afterwards, just because it’s too cold not to. Mark reaches for the nearest hoodie, not caring whose it is, and pulls it on over his head. It’s Jaebum’s, he thinks, but Jinyoung was the one who took it off earlier. Neither of them seem to care that he’s wearing it, either: they just glance across at him, smiling, and Jaebum extends an arm out across the bed, inviting Mark back in. Mark accepts, curling up next to him, head on Jaebum’s shoulder instead of a pillow.

This winter, there are two things that Mark’s been certain of: he’s never seen snow like this before, and he’s never had a love like theirs before, either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
